Demons in my head
by Wolvesta
Summary: Toothless is still guilt ridden about what happened to Stoick. There are nasty voices inside his head, Hiccup must prove them wrong. Rated T just to be safe


As promised, here is a story that I posted about in my poll. It was tied with _Salvage: Watching it happen_. Since I already wrote this one a while back, why not post it? Here it is! Hope you like.

This is a story of how Hiccup helps Toothless fight…takes place 1 year after the 2nd movie.

* * *

It had been exactly 1 year since the death of Stoick the Vast. To make matters worse was that Toothless was still brooding over the whole incident. Hiccup had been dreading this day for the entire year.

He opened his eyes to the new day, he sat up and looked around to find Toothless. He wasn't

there in the morning...strange...toothless is always here in the morning. But he didn't worry too much, being the new Alpha. He had his duties just as Hiccup had his. But today was not for chief, to day they honor their previous chief. Today was a relaxing day. It gave Hiccup a well deserved day off from his duties. With that thought in mind he relaxed in bed once again. Something kept knipping in the back of his head, something about Toothless. He pushed it in the back of his mind and tried to go to sleep. Everything will be ok… he kept telling himself.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

Toothless had been roaming around the island the entire day. He wanted to avoid to Hiccup as much as possible today. Yea...he knew what today was. He decided to wait out the day until it was night, that way he could sneak into the house while everyone was sleeping and then go to sleep himself. He was afraid of Hiccup meeting his gaze. He was afraid that all he will see was the same look he had when Hiccup had pushed him away when Toothless was under control. When Toothless looked up he saw a statue of the late Stoick the Vast.

 _It's your fault he's dead ya know_...a voice inside his head said. **No it's not** he tried shutting out the other voice.

 _Yes it is. If you hadn't been weakling then he would be alive. Hiccup wouldn't be scared of you._

 **He's not scared of me…**

 _What makes you so sure?_

...he didn't know how to answer that. Truth be told...he didn't know if Hiccup was still afraid of him, he hopes he doesn't. The more he thought about it, everytime he looked at him all he saw was fear and a hint of anger.

 _See? He is afraid of you. And there's nothing you can do about it. IT WILL ALWAYS BE YOUR FAULT!_

 **No** … was all he managed to say.

* * *

Hiccup woke up again and saw that it was late in the morning. Now that he had gotten some well deserved rest, he wanted to go flying. It's been a while… feeling slightly bad that he wasn't able to spend anytime with Toothless since he became chief, and to be completely honest with himself. He desperately wanted his best friends company back. Once he put his flying suit on, he set out to find Toothless.

Hiccup searched high and low but he couldn't find him anywhere. He searched at the forge, with CJ (CloudJumper), Stormfly, basically all around the island. He checked the cove, and he wasn't there. Hiccup was starting to get worried as he ran around again looking for him. There was one place he hadn't checked yet, by the statue of Stoick. Sure enough when he got there, he was there. Relieved, that he finally found him, he rushed over to him.

"Toothless!" Toothless tensed as he heard his name being called by the one person he was trying to avoid.

 _Don't go near him...you're going to ruin everything again._

 **But he is calling for me!**

 _No he isn't. He doesn't want to spend anytime with someone as pathetic as you! You call yourself a night fury, HA! Fat chance, couldn't even break control of himself._

His 'argument' with himself was broken when he felt something in front of him. He knew it was Hiccup. He didn't meet his gaze,

"What's wrong bud?" concern peaking in his voice. Toothless said nothing but looked at the mighty statue behind him. Hiccup didn't need to understand what he was saying to understand him.

"I know bud...I miss him too." Hiccup kneeled by the statute, and bowed his head. Toothless sensed his sadness.

"I remember when he used to stay up late and tried to lecture me about how a chief is supposed to protect his own. I wished I didn't fall asleep..I wish he was still here…" He stopped his sentence when heard Toothless croon sadly, he looked over and saw Toothless looking down. He looked like he was about to cry, and he was. He managed to shed one tear, he looked away hoping Hiccup didn't see. Too late. He saw the tear.

"Toothless…" he said in a soft tone. Hiccup went to approach Toothless, but Toothless backed away and slightly growled. Hiccup stopped in his tracks.

"T...toothless what's wrong?" He asked slightly afraid. Toothless realized that he made his human scared. He looked down in shame. "Bud what's the matter?" Toothless looked up and met his gaze.

 _SEE WHAT YOU DID?! You scared him. You really are a bad dragon. He had the right to push you away that day. I wonder why didn't you drown when you fell through the ice. It would have been better for everyone._

 **BUT HICCUP NEEDS ME!**

 _NO HE DOESN'T! IF THAT STATEMENT IS TRUE THEN WHY HASN'T HE SPENT TIME WITH YOU SINCE YOU DEFEATED THE ALPHA!_

He tried to think of a response but nothing came. He snapped out of his thought when he found Hiccup putting his hand in his head. He knew what he wanted, he wanted to go flying.

 **Got nothing better to do** … Hiccup climbed on his back and they took off.

* * *

After a 'fun' day of flying they came back to the island. People were walking around and minding their own business. They needed nothing from the chief since today was the day that he has passed into the gates of Valhalla. As they were flying Hiccup had sensed that something was wrong with Toothless. Everytime he asked, Toothless just looked down. It was now the end of the day and everyone had seen the distress in Toothless, everyone but Hiccup.

"Hiccup?"

"Oh Astrid! Hey what's up?"

"You know something is wrong with Toothless right?"

"Yea but I can't seem to know what's wrong."

"...you seriously don't know what's wrong?"  
"No...Astrid if you know please tell me."

"You know what today is right?"

"...yea it's the day that dad di…" His voice died in his throat. The thought hit him like an oncoming cannon from a catapult.

"Hiccup?"

"I...I gotta go!" Hiccup darted towards the cove. Why? Why didn't I see it before?! I'm SUCH AN IDIOT! He must be in so much pain right now. Please Odin, I'll do anything to make him trust me again. I said it's not his fault, but I don't think he believes that. Please make him understand that it wasn't his fault.

He finished this last thought as he reached the edge of the cove. He saw Toothless looking at his reflection in the lake. He approached with caution. Toothless heard a twig snap and he turned his head towards the object. He saw it was Hiccup and he looked back towards the lake.

"I know what's going on Toothless. Please trust me, I can help you." He held his hand out once more. Toothless was again hesitant, but eventually gave in. The second contact came in, a bright light blinded them both, and they blacked out.

* * *

Hiccup woke up surrounded by nothing but darkness.

"Toothless?!" He yelled to the darkness. No answer. he called again No answer. He tried louder, a small roar was his response. But it was a cry for help and a roar of pain. He charged towards his direction and saw...things surrounding Toothless.

They were demons, they were horrible mutated evil beings. They were shouting horrible things at Toothless. Hiccup looked on and saw Toothless curled into a small circle and tried to block them out. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he saw no one but heard a voice.

"Hiccup…"

"Should I know you?"

"No...but the gods heard your prayers, I'll show you a way you can help. Don't fear, but I am hear to answer your prayer. This is what you can do to help your friend. Use it wisely my friend…" The voice disappeared and the hand was no longer there. Hiccup ran into the circle and heard such awful things.

 _"YOU'RE SUCH A FAILURE!"_

 _" WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"_

 _"YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!"_

 _"YOU ARE A USELESS REPTILE!"_

 _"HICCUP DOESN'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE"_

 _" WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE DROWNED BACK AT THE OCEAN?!_ " These demons were screaming at his face and Hiccup heard it all. He stepped in and said

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG?!"

 _"Oh Hiccup...Are you sure about that? You don't blame him for killing your father?"_

"NO I DON'T!" he retaliated loudly. "Toothless we gotta block them out. Can you trust me?" Toothless looked at him and nodded. Hiccup and Toothless looked around at all the creatures shouting insults.

 _"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_ yelled a demon towards Toothless.

"No it wasn't! I don't blame him!" they could tell that those words were powerful because the demon vanished into nothing. Do the opposite of what they say.

 _"HICCUP DOESN'T LIKE YOU ANYMORE! HE'S AFRAID OF YOU!"_

"No I am not! I trust him with my life. Nothing can ever change that."

The demon disappeared.

 _"Why couldn't you have drowned back in the ice ocean?"_

"Because then he wouldn't have found my mom." Same thing happened.

 _"You're not worthy of being the leader of all dragons. Sure you earned that...title...but at what cost?"_  
"The cost was nothing. He earned that title because he is worthy of begin alpha."

 _"If you say so…_ " said the demon before he disappeared.

After repeating the same process for a while, they saw that there was only one left. They approached it with caution because this one didn't look like the others. This one was hunched over and hiding its face. From looking at its back, it had black broken bat wings. That all they could see.

"I'm afraid you do anything about this one." said the supposed angel that popped up behind them. Startling them both.

"Why not?" asked Hiccup.

"This one isn't a demon making your friend sad. It's his guilt. This one can only disappear with time. But then again, it may never go away. Guilt may never go away completely. But you can help alleviate it by reassuring him that it wasn't his fault."

"But it's not his fault." He turns to Toothless. "It's not your fault. Drago is the only one to blame for this. You had no control over your actions." Hiccup takes Toothless' head into his. "Don't blame yourself...I don't want you to. I can't...and I won't let you." Hiccup shut eyes his to contain his tears, but failed. "Please don't blame yourself bud...I need you...I've always needed you."

Toothless gently nudges his head against Hiccup, a sign showing that he needs him too. And that he understands.

The angel comes up from behind them and touches their foreheads. They black out.

* * *

Hiccup wakes up and sees Toothless next to him.

"Are you ok bud?" Toothless coos in reply. Hiccup sighs in relief and places his hand on his head. "I'm so glad I was able to help you. You've helped me so many times that I can count. I love you bud." Toothless warbles happily in reply and licks his cheek. He laughs.

Hiccup then scrambles to his side and buries himself under his safe haven of raven wings. Toothless wraps his wings around him to keep him safe. He always will.

* * *

THE END! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!  
Review and favorite!  
Love ya'll


End file.
